


night stories.

by leonkennedy



Series: requested fics. [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, One Shot, Reader-Insert, pre-dmc5, this takes place like... RIGHT before dmc5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonkennedy/pseuds/leonkennedy
Summary: your boyfriend's stories are typically ones full of horror, gore, death, and demons. tonight, he decides to opt for a funny one.





	night stories.

**Author's Note:**

> my friend and i have this joke where we call dante "dilfy dante", hence where this idea stemmed from. i was also requested to write a fluffy dante fic, so here we go. i hope you enjoy, anon!

"I got called a DILF today."

The words break the silence shared between you and your boyfriend, the squeaking of your shared mattress entering the atmosphere as Dante flips over onto his side. Blinking, your mind runs over the words before you lift your head from your pillow. Eyes widened, you look down at him as you stifle a laugh. "You got called a _what?"_

"A DILF. You know, a dad I'd like to –"

You raise your hand, cutting your boyfriend off before he can speak further and nod your head. "I know what it means, Dante." You chuckle, rubbing your hand on the back of your neck. 

A grin forms ear to ear across his face, his salt and pepper colored stubble prominent from the moonlight sneaking in through the blinds. He looked as handsome as ever, even with his eyes half shut, tiredness overtaking his features. "I just wanted to reiterate it, doll." Wiggling his eyebrows, you smack his chest lightly while giggling softly. 

It had become a regular occurrence for the Devil Hunter to discuss the events of his day while the two of you were half-asleep. Neither of you had the chance to talk during the day; the two of you were busy. Dante was either off on a gig or you were dealing with your own day job. More often than not, the nightly discussions would consist of the demons he had killed prior to coming home, earning a wince from you and sending shivers down your spine. Your side of the conversation would be the details of clients you dealt with all day, either about they exhausted you or how they were actually kind for a change, earning eye rolls from Dante and mumbles about how he wish demons would listen to him like your clients. Sometimes, like tonight, he would opt for a funny story instead of the gruesome ones he would usually tell – the ones that would end up with you laughing your way to sleep. 

"Okay, tell me the story then, DILF. How'd this whole thing happen?" You ask, raising your eyebrows. 

"I went to the bar, you know – the _Barrel House._ I'm drinking my drink when these two college girls come running in. They're on the opposite side of the bar and all of sudden, they start pointing at me and I can hear the words, hot and something about being a daddy."

A loud burst of laughter slips from your mouth before you can stop it, your right hand coming up to cover it as a grin curves across your delicate features. "Okay, _daddy_. I can  _totally_ see this happening." You laugh, earning an eye roll from Dante. 

"It did happen! I'm not making this up, [Y/N]!" He exclaims, poking your exposed hip gently. It wasn't unusual for you to wear a tank top and your underwear to bed, especially after a late night shared with Dante."Do you want me to finish my story or not?" He questions, looking back up to you. Nodding, the smile still remains plastered across your face. 

"Anyways, I didn't think much about it. They were cute but you know, I got a _smoking_ hot girlfriend at home waiting for me in the bathtub and sure, she's old enough to be their mom but she's still pretty smoking hot." He continues, your free hand smacking his chest lightly again. You finally set your right hand on his chest, absentmindedly tracing patterns as you listened to him talk. "I was finishing my drink when they came over and they said – hey, we wanted to let you know that you're _super_ handsome and a total DILF. I winked, they left to get drunk, I came home and we tried that new cowgirl position with the –"

"I get it." You cut him off again, playfully glowering at him. "Well, I'm glad you got the complement of the century, Mister DILF."

Grabbing your forearm, Dante pulls you back down to the mattress before snaking his right arm around your waist, your body curling against his. He rests his head on top of your shoulder, pressing a chaste kiss against the skin, causing a feeling of warmth to shoot up to your cheeks. "It got me thinking about something, though." He speaks, his tone soft as he presses another kiss to your neck. 

"About what?" You question, drawing out the word as his lips make their way up to your jawline, sliding to the spot below your ear. His hot breath on the area sends shivers down your back, his calloused fingers moving your hair out of the way to give him easy access. 

He nips and kisses for a few moments, almost making you forget he had spoken at all until he does. "I wouldn't mind being a DILF one of these days, if you catch my drift." He finally speaks into your ear, causing your eyes to widen once again. Your mind wraps itself around the words, making sure you heard what you thought you heard before you pull away momentarily, flipping onto your other side so you're facing him. 

"Are you being serious?" The question comes out louder than you expect, your face looking as if you were a deer in headlights. Your facial expression causes one of worry to wash over Dante's as he grabs a hold of your shoulders, rubbing his fingers slowly against them. 

"You know what? Forget I said anything. It's not worth it if you're not wanting kids, babe. I mean, look at Nero, he's just as bad as –"

You cut him off by pressing a kiss to his lips, your fingers weaving into his hair. They tug delicately on his soft locks before you pull away, offering a gentle smile in his direction. "I want kids, Dante. I would love to have kids with the _legendary_ Devil Hunter." You wiggle your eyebrows, earning a loud laugh from the silver-hair man. 

Rolling his eyes, he pressed his lips against yours once again, mumbling quietly. "Never call me that _again,_ doll."

**Author's Note:**

> send requests to [my tumblr.](https://nero-spardas.tumblr.com)


End file.
